Your Words
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Ryu got a mysterious valentine and wonders who sent it. He decides to ask Kyuu for help in figuring it out. Mild Ryu x Kyuu, slash, rated T just in case.


"**Your Words"**_  
By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary: **Ryu got a mysterious valentine and wonders who sent it. He decides to ask Kyuu for help in figuring it out.**  
Pairing: **Ryu x Kyuu**  
Warning: **Contains mild boy x boy. That means: slash, 801, yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, etc.  
**Notes: **I know that the tradition for Valentine's Day is different in Japan, but I'm going to use the more American way to celebrate the holiday for this fic. Also, with the name 'Ryuu', I decided to use 'Ryu' to make it easier to differentiate between the two boys when reading.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own DSQ/DAQ or any of its affiliates.

* * *

"So, how many valentines did you get, Ryu?" asked Kinta with wiggling, suggestive eyebrows.

Ryu put his hand into the desk and felt around. As soon as his hand entered little pink and red valentines fluttered to the floor.

Kinta sweat dropped. "That many, huh?"

Ryu said nothing as he continued to pull out all the valentines. Once he was done he had a pretty large pile going, his own eyes widened once he noticed just how _many_ there were.

"That really is unfair," said Kinta with a pout, but the older teen had his own little pile in a brown bag.

Ryu looked over the valentines with a blank stare. He didn't know what to do with them. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been expecting anything, what with the looks the female population at their school gave him.

"Do you think I should reply to all of these?" he had never had friends or admirers before and wasn't sure what to do in this sort of situation.

Kazuma looked up from where he was off tapping away on his laptop. "I don't think you have to reply to every single one, but maybe the ones that look like the girl put a lot of effort, or the ones with deep confessions of love," finished of the short boy as he gently prodded his glasses more securely onto his face.

"WHAT?!" shouted Kinta, "you can't do that! Those girls had to gather up all their courage to give you their heart-felt messages of love! You have to respond to all of them, promptly and loving," ended Kinta with a glare at both Kazuma and Ryu.

Ryu was glued to his chair. The loud rant Kinta exploded on him had stunned him speechless. Just then murmurs were heard from the outside of the room. The door slid open to reveal Kyuu and Megu as they walked into the classroom.

"Whoa! Ryu, are those all yours?!" exclaimed the short detective as he clambered his way over to Ryu's desk.

Ryu's face pinked lightly at Kyuu's loud exclamation. "A lot of people really like you, Ryu!" continued on Kyuu as Ryu's face took on a darker shade. Megu stared at the cerulean-haired boy and wondered if he had read her valentine for him already. The very thought made her blush lightly as she wandered over to her own desk so the guys would not see her face.

Megu reached into her own desk and pulled out a reasonable pile of cards. She read through them quickly, searching for one specifically, but was disappointed that Ryu had not sent her anything.

"What about you Kyuu? Did you get many cards?" lightly asked Ryu in an attempt to divert the attention from his pile.

"Huh? Oh, I haven't even checked yet," the boy chirped as he skipped over to his own desk. He reached his hand deep inside and pulled out a few valentines. Before he even had a chance to look at the senders Dan-sensei and Katagiri-sensei entered the room.

Once order was called to, and Class Q settled down, Dan-sensei began the lesson.

* * *

"Waaah," said Kyuu loudly as he stretched his arms over his head once outside of the Detective Academy. Sitting on the hard chairs for several hours always left him feeling a little cramped. Ryu glanced over to his classmate and let out a small chuckle at his behavior.

"I'm so glad that they let us have the day off tomorrow," said Kinta as the group of five made their way to the main campus.

"Why's that?" casually asked Megu as she tried to push the thought about whether Ryu had read her valentine yet since the boy had plenty of time to do so during their lunch break.

"'Cos I have a part-time job tomorrow and I can't miss it."

"Another job?" asked Kazuma, "how do you even manage to do your homework if you're always working?"

"Well, it's not like we got homework today."

"But still…" trailed off Kazuma.

Once at the main campus everyone parted ways. Ryu was picked up by his 'mother', while Kazuma had his butler. Megu said that she had to go to the store to run an errand for her sister and Kyuu would have tagged along, but his own mother had told him that he had to head straight home that day. Kinta headed over to his afterschool job, claiming that if he didn't hurry he'd be late.

* * *

"What's that you have there, Master Ryu?" asked Yurie as she looked at the rearview mirror to gage Ryu's reaction. She was asking about the rather filled brown paper bag that took up the young detectives lap.

"Nothing," muttered Ryu as he clutched the bag closer to his body. Yurie's eyes narrowed but said nothing. She wondered if this was something she had to report to Sir Anubis, but decided that as long as Master Ryu did not do anything foolish she could overlook it.

After escaping Yurie's prying eyes Ryu made his way to his room. Sitting on the floor he dumped the valentines onto the floor. A lot of them looked store bought. They had popular figures from cartoons and movies saying cheesy, romantic lines while some had candy strapped to the back. He hardly paid any of these any mind. He figured that he would follow Kazuma's advice more than Kinta's; he didn't have enough time to go through them all.

Once sorted into piles of 'store-bought' and 'home-made' Ryu finally started reading them. He placed the store bought valentines back in the brown bag, out of sight and out of mind.

Many of the home-made valentines didn't catch his eye either. They either had too much glitter that it stuck annoyingly to his hand or too much lace that was unappealing. There was effort though, and it would seem rude to simply ignore them, but what could he offer in return?

Then he came across one from Megu. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He supposed that he should have expected something from the pink-haired detective, but this was a valentine he couldn't simply disregard since he had to see Megu almost everyday for class. It would be awkward if he didn't even bother to acknowledge her gift. Although, he could always pretend that he hadn't looked through them at all.

Despite the toned down version of the valentine, as it had ample less glitter and lace, it was still very red and very girly. The message on the valentine seemed pretty standard and generic. Ryu let out a sigh of relief. He was glad the girl hadn't confessed her secret crush or something because he really didn't know what he would have done afterwards.

After setting aside most of the cards he finally came across one that didn't immediately make him want to place it in the brown bag. This valentine began like all the others; in the shape of a heart, but there was something fundamentally different. Instead of the usual red or pink construction paper this one was blue, and instead of the lace surrounding the outer edge, the valentine was outlined with raw macaroni. Another major improvement was the obvious lack of glitter. The message itself was also far more original than the others he had read.

_  
Your hair is of the lightest blue  
Eyes that can break glass  
Your mind is like the sharpest dagger  
A voice so smooth  
Your conclusions are precise and formulated,  
Won't you be my Valentine, oh Detective?_

_-Your Secret Admirer.  
_

Granted the poem didn't rhyme and was even written in pieces instead of flowing stanzas and it wasn't very good overall, but it literally was the thought that counted. This secret admirer had acknowledged his thoughts and mind more than his physical appearance. He was a detective forth and foremost and it was flattering that someone else saw him that way as well, and not just as a pretty face. And it was a plus that the valentine was more creative than the ones before it.

But now that he had this card, what should he do about it? It was the most thoughtful and original valentine he had read and he really wanted to thank the person and maybe get to know them a little more. Ever since the small pox case he felt a little closer to the members of Class Q and maybe they could help him.

Yes, that seemed like the right thing to do. The person he was the closest to would have to be Kyuu and this way he didn't have to deal with Kinta's ideals of Valentine's Day, Kazuma's apathetic nature toward the holiday, or Megu's blushing face. It would actually be quite heartless of him to ask her about another person's valentine that he ended up liking the other more than hers. If anything he had only read hers out of courtesy since she was his classmate.

Plan in mind Ryu left with the valentine in his school bag and made his way out of his house toward Kyuu's. Yurie saw him leave, but noticing that all the valentines were scattered on the floor she didn't think anything was wrong. Her Master Ryu probably got sick at looking all that pink and red and needed to get out of the house.

* * *

Ryu walked slowly, not wanting to jar the valentine too much in his bag lest he ruin it. He knew the way to Kyuu's house because the members of Pluto had looked up where all his classmates lived. In order to better protect them from the organization Ryu had seen fit to learn where they lived as well.

Soon he made it to Kyuu's door. He wondered if he should have called ahead, but it was too late now. Stepping up to the door he knocked lightly upon it.

A woman with short, brown hair opened the door and she smiled lightly at him. So this was Kyuu's mother?

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, yes, I'm here to see Kyuu? I'm a classmate," Ryu politely asked, a bit flustered. Kyuu's mothers' face lit up as a smile stretched across her face.

"Of course, come in, come in," the woman said as she ushered Ryu into the house. The young teen took off his shoes at the entrance and followed closely behind the woman as she led him deeper into the house.

"Kyuu! You have a guest," called the woman. She turned to Ryu and added, "I'll come by soon to drop off some snacks."

"Thank you." She smiled and made her way back to the kitchen to brew some fresh tea and bring out a few snacks for the two boys.

She wondered if this was the 'Ryu' that her Kyuu always talked about. He certainly fit the description her son gave her: a bishonen with cerulean hair and a quiet personality. So this was the boy…

* * *

"Hey Ryu!" greeted Kyuu cheerfully as he stood up from his place on the floor. "What brings you here?"

Ryu entered the room and silently evaluated it. It wasn't as large as his own, but it certainly had more character. The walls had several posters of famous detectives, like Sherlock Holmes and Hercule Poirot. Other things were also scattered about the room, like some spare clothes, paper and other odds and ends.

"I just had something to ask you about," softly began Ryu. Kyuu showed him to the already set up kotatsu and urged the other boy to sit down.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Kyuu, a smile across his face. Ryu was now thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He found himself nervous and shy about his visit. He should have just ignored the valentine like he had with all the others, but it was too late for regrets.

"I was hoping that you would be able to help me figure out who – "

"Kyuu! Can you come here please?" Kyuu's mothers' voice cut through.

"Sorry, hold that thought, 'kay?" said Kyuu quickly as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Ryu used this time to look more around Kyuu's room. It was not like he had anything better to do as he waited. He stood up and made his way to the balcony on the far side of the room. As he walked he ended up stepping on something that hurt his foot. Upon closer inspection he noticed that he had stepped on a pair of scissors. It was odd that he hadn't noticed them before, but at least he hadn't been hurt further. Nearby he saw a bottle of glue, pieces of blue construction paper and a few dried macaroni noodles…

His face flamed red as his mind raced to a thousand conclusions at once. Here he was in the very room of his secret admirer! Not only that, but it was another boy, and to take it a step further it was _Kyuu_! Now he really did not know what to do! He had came over to Kyuu's house to see if the other boy could help him discover his secret admirer, only to find out his friend _was_ the secret admirer!

Okay, he had to think about it logically and intelligently. Ryu made his way back to the kotatsu and sat down as he thought. First of all, how did he feel about another boy liking him? He had always been a bit apathetic toward both genders when the idea of romance ever crossed his mind, and so it didn't disturb him as much as it would the general public. So, at least that was covered – he was not against homosexuality.

Now, onto the bigger question. How did he feel about Kyuu? He admired the other detective and thought that the boy was indeed brighter than him. That was a plus; Ryu didn't think he could ever like someone who at least did not think around the same level as him. Kyuu had also been the first person to try and talk to him as a friend before the 'Jack the Ripper case'. It was one of the first times anyone had talked to him without a 'master' before his name; it was refreshing. But was that enough to like Kyuu back?

He didn't know anymore, but what he did know was that he did care for the other boy, and he had to admit that he was intrigued by the prospect. Kyuu seemed like such a loving, giving individual that only positive things would come out of a relationship with him. But did he really want to enter a relationship without thinking on his feelings all the way through?

Before he could formulate his plan of action Kyuu had re-entered the room with a tray, carrying tea and a plate of snacks.

"Sorry about that," the shorter teen apologized, "my mom needed help with some stuff."

"It's no problem," assured Ryu.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kyuu as he poured two cups of tea.

"Ah, I was going to ask you to help me figure out something."

"Oh, like a mystery?" asked Kyuu with wide, excited eyes. He always loved a good mystery.

"Something like that." Before Kyuu could continue, Ryuu opened his school bag and pulled out the slightly crumbled, blue valentine. "I need to find out who sent this to me."

"What is it?" asked Kyuu as he took it from Ryu's hand. "Oh, a valentine!" Kyuu exclaimed as he looked at it, but his heart was pounding roughly in his chest. "Why do you want to find out who sent this to you?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound over-excited over the answer.

Ryu gingerly took the valentine back. "Because I enjoyed it and I would like to thank the person who gave this to me. It was my favorite."

Kyuu's face blushed as he heard those words.

Ryu wasn't sure if he should have revealed that he had already figured out who it was, but it seemed too late to do so now.

"I see," began Kyuu softly, "well, then what do you think we should do first?" he ended with more enthusiasm.

Noticing that Kyuu was going to continue the farce instead of just confessing that he had sent the valentine somewhat annoyed Ryu. Since he had already figured it out he actually wasn't in the mood to pursue a fake mystery.

"Actually Kyuu, I already figured out who sent me that valentine."

"You have?!" Kyuu shouted as his face grew warm once again. Inside he was panicking; he didn't know what to expect.

Ryu just nodded then stared pointedly over at the scissors, macaroni pieces, glue, and blue paper.

Kyuu followed his gaze and his eyes widened once he realized that Ryu had came to the right conclusion after all. The bi-colored haired boy stood up and walked over to the small pile of materials and tools and stared at them, ready to bend down and pick them up.

"Ryu…" he said in a small whimper, not at all sure what to do at the moment. He wished he could read the taller boy's mind.

Before he could bend down and scoop up the things he felt arms wrap around his waist and held him upright. Warm breath tickled his neck.

"Thank you for the poem and valentine, I really enjoyed them," whispered Ryu into Kyuu's ear. The boys' face heated up once more.

"Y-you're welcome," he managed out. "Um, what now?"

Ryu stepped back and freed Kyuu from his hold. "Did you mean what you wrote on the valentine?" Ryu did not want to just assume that Kyuu did indeed like him, although everything up to this point gave clues to that conclusion.

Kyuu turned around rapidly. "Of course I do!" the boy shouted. He was confused and a little hurt. Was Ryu going to reject him?

Ryu was unaware that this was affecting Kyuu so much. He figured that since he was the one that had, in a roundabout way, been confessed to then he should be the one on an emotional rollercoaster, but it seemed that little privilege went to Kyuu.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure. I, Kyuu… I..."

Kyuu waited patiently. Whatever Ryu's decision he knew that he had to honor it, but he hoped that it wouldn't make things to awkward between them at school or on later cases.

Ryu cleared his throat and began again. "I accept."

Kyuu's face lit up and his eyes sparkled while his heart leapt from within his chest.

"Re-really?"

Ryu just gave a small nod. Before he could comprehend what just happened he found himself within an embrace. It was an odd feeling. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been held this way. Hesitantly he brought his own arms around the other body and held on tightly as well. It felt…nice.

"I – wow. I don't know what to say!" Kyuu happily chirped away, but suddenly the teen looked serious and hesitant at the same time. Ryu noticed this change with mild trepidation.

"Ryu, can I kiss you?"

Ryu gulped, rather loudly at that. He knew that if he pursued a relationship with Kyuu that eventually more romantic and physical things would come into play, but he didn't expect it this soon. This would be his first kiss.

But what better first kiss then? It was with a fellow detective, one he admired at that, a friend who cared about him, about Ryu, not 'Master Ryu – Future Leader of Pluto'. It was nice and it was something he realized with sudden clarity that he wouldn't mind having or doing.

Despite making his decision firmly his voice still wavered as he answered. "Sure."

Kyuu locked his eyes with Ryu's as he placed his hands around the taller teens' waist. Not knowing exactly what to do, Ryu placed his own hands onto Kyuu's shoulders. They both tilted their heads, so their noses wouldn't collide, and leaned forward at the same time.

The kiss was sweet and dry; just a press of lips against lips. Regardless, it was still one of the most amazing things that Ryu had ever experienced. It felt good to hold Kyuu in his arms. Without warning Kyuu once again leaned into him and pressed his lips against his. The first time was more like a flutter of a butterfly, this time there was much more force - not that Ryu minded.

After breaking apart they held each other lightly and stared at one another. Both were flushing a nice shade of red, but with a smile on their faces.

"Thank you for accepting my valentine and me," said Kyuu, tightening his hold lightly on Ryu's waist.

"And thank you for being my secret admirer," replied Ryu with a soft smile that had Kyuu practically melting.

"You mean, for being your 'not-so-secret' secret admirer?"

Ryu let out a chuckle. "Yeah."

**End.**

_**

* * *

**_

_  
Extra:_

_**Some time later**_

"You know, I did like the thought and effort that went into that poem," said Ryu.

"But not the poem itself right? You can tell me that it was awful," cried Kyuu, "I almost didn't give it to you because it was so bad!"

Ryu chuckled as he took hold of Kyuu's hand. They were once again in Kyuu's room after one of their dates.

"Well, it was pretty badly worded – "

"I knew it!" cut in Kyuu.

"_But-_," stressed out Ryu. Kyuu looked at him questioningly.

"But…?" prompted the shorter detective.

Ryu had a little secret smile on his face. "But if you hadn't given me that valentine we wouldn't be where we are now."

Kyuu smiled happily. That was true. Although there had been some mishaps and little fights within Class Q things eventually settled down. Megu and Kinta seemed to be the most disappointed while everyone else, even Dan-sensei, didn't seem to care. If anything, the man seemed to support them wholeheartedly, along with his mother.

Megu had been upset because both of the boys she had a crush on were now obviously unavailable and Kinta because the older boy didn't have another boy old enough to appreciate the exquisiteness of women.

Ryu still hadn't told Kyuu about his connection with Pluto, hoping to keep the boy out of that business as much as possible, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would have to explain it all. Regardless, he decided that he would spend all the time with Kyuu while he could.

Ryu grabbed Kyuu's chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss the boy soundly. They had progressed in their relationship as well, now more comfortable with touching one another and tolerating to be touched. He found that he really did like Kyuu a lot and was very happy that he had given the other boy a chance.

As Kyuu leaned into the kiss, then opened his mouth so their tongues could come into play, Ryu wondered where their relationship would be headed next and inwardly smiled at how it all began.

**

* * *

  
A/N: **I wish I had started this fic earlier today, but it was late once I decided that I wanted to type up a Valentine's Day fic. So anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and had a Happy Valentine's Day! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
